<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunting Dreams by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691979">Haunting Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Idiot Gays In Love, Luke is a puppy dog, M/M, Precious Child Reggie, Protective!Luke Petterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Reggie Gets Soft Cuddles, Reggie Has A Nightmare, Reggie's Dad Sucks, it was reggie's, one guess, pre-death, prompted, there was also only one flannel, there was only one couch, they're both bisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Luke and Reggie decide to spend the night in the studio, after they've both ran away from their homes. Luke wakes up alone, and sees the aftermath of one of Reggie's nightmares. Being the good boyfriend he is, he helps Reggie process his dream, and coaxes him back to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunting Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Luke woke up he frowned when he realized he was alone, even though he was positive Reggie had spent the night in the studio with him. “Reggie?” Luke asked into the darkness of his room. He stretched his arm across the couch and frowned when he hit Reggie’s back. Opening his eyes Luke saw the faint outline of his boyfriend sitting up alone in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you up?” Reggie asked, voice hoarse like he’d been crying. Luke muttered a swear word or two before sitting up with a head full of bed hair and crust in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Luke said, reaching forward and blindly grabbing Reggie’s arm, pulling him back onto the mattress. To Luke’s surprise, Reggie fell back down without complaint, he was loose, pliable… not… Reggie…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Reggie said before Luke could ask anything. That was a lie if Luke ever heard one, Reggie only got like this after he had a dream about his family. Luke wrapped his arm around Reggie’s chest and curled around him. Reggie hummed in content, but he still seemed off, despite his reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reginald,” Luke said after a moment of brief hesitation. Reggie tensed, knowing Luke was going to start a serious conversation. He shifted, turning around on the couch so they were both facing each other. Luke reached up and traced his finger down Reggie’s face, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Something happened, didn’t it?” Reggie’s silence was answer enough, but Luke spent the past month trying to convince Reggie it was okay to actually talk about his feelings, no matter what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nightmare,” Reggie finally admitted. Luke leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. He reached around Reggie’s chest and started rubbing circles into his back. Reggie made an appreciative sound and buried his face into the name of Luke’s neck. “It was about my dad…” He said before trailing off. Luke softened his eyes, running his second hand through Reggie’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Luke asked, a concerned look on his face. Reggie nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was bad… he found out… about me, us, Alex. He didn’t agree with our ‘chosen’ lifestyle.” Instead of saying something, Luke let Reggie gather his thoughts. He knew his boyfriend had been having nightmares recently, and they were always harder to talk about when they were about his father. The man was a bastard, both Luke and Alex, even Bobby, used to all agree on that fact. When it was evident Reggie wasn’t really going to say anything else about the dream Luke started to softly hum a new song he had been working on, a song about all the things he left unsaid the night he ran away from his parents. “Luke I -” Reggie started, but Luke cut him off with a chaste kiss. Reggie flushed a deeper shade of red than his flannel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Reg,” Luke hummed as he returned to tracing circles against Reggie’s back. The two basked in the noises that surrounded the garage, the night life of the neighborhood. “We’re still standing, yeah?” Luke said with a small smile. Reggie curled into him tighter, pressing his head into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would I ever do without you?” Reggie muttered as Luke held him close. They were starting to get too big for the couch, but that wasn’t going to stop them from spending nights together. Luke grinned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably go off solo and write a hit country album. Take the cowgirls by storm.” To Luke’s happiness Reggie cracked a grin and slipped into his horrible southern accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the cowboys too Lucas,” he said, planting a kiss on Luke’s forehead. Luke gave him a dorky smile and the sound of Reggie’s giggles cut through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep you dork,” Luke said as Reggie used his chest for a pillow. Reggie let out a tired sigh and muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love you Luc.” Luke’s grin split a mile wide, and he gave Reggie another soft kiss at the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Go to sleep cowboy, it’s almost midnight. We’ve got a gig tomorrow and Bobby will kill us if we sleep through rehearsal,” Luke said as he snuggled under Reggie’s over sized flannel that was thrown over the both of them. Reggie hummed then said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby’s going to kill us if we go to the street dog stand again.” Luke combed through Reggie’s slightly-greasy hair and looked at his boyfriend with an absolutely smitten expression across his face. He made sure Reggie was sleeping peacefully again, his light snores filling the air. Luke finished humming the song from earlier and a tear slid down his cheek as he clutched to Reggie as hard as he could. Maybe he did have some regrets in his life, running away being at the top of the list… but asking Reggie to be his boyfriend would never show up on his list of regrets. Reggie was the best thing that ever happened to him, to the band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Luke whispered into Reggie’s ear. Reggie smiled into Luke’s chest and the two musicians wrapped each other in the comforting knowledge that they would never be alone again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>